Slipped away
by FireLilly227
Summary: I can't really say anything without giving away the story. Song is Sliped Away by Avril Lavigne.


**The war ended with the death of the boy who lived. Its true Harry Potter is dead, and the world of magi will never be the same. Everyone is taking this hard, its hardest for Hermione Granger. How she wished she was there with him when he died but Harry wouldn't let her go because she is pregnant with his child. The only good that came out of this tragedy was that Voldermort was killed also. He was killed the second after Harry by Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend. Now his friends have to plan the funeral for their fallen hero. Harry death happened in late October so they figured they'd have it on Halloween, after all it was Harry's favorite holiday. When they got to the church where the funeral was being held they all met up in a room so they could go over what order they were going in. "I wanna go last" Hermione said. They all shook there head in agreement, Draco volunteered to go first. When they saw that everyone was seated Draco went out and stood next to the coffin. "I know in the beginning we weren't that good of friends, but as the years went on we started to get closer. Soon we were close friends and to think that something like this would happen to you is terrible, you had so much ahead of you. You will truly be missed, oh and don't worry I will take care of Hermione and the baby." Draco went and sat down, the Ron went up and stood there. He looked at the picture of Harry, he was smiling and waving in it. "Its true that today is Halloween, your favorite holiday. Why did this have to happen to you? You didn't deserve to die. But don't worry that bastard isn't around anymore. I killed him as soon as the spell came out of his mouth. Harry, I'm gonna miss you. We all will, say hi to Dumbledore for us." Although Ron's wasn't as long as Draco's its was still powerful. Ginny was the next one to go up. Ginny was always close to Harry. "You were like a brother to me, you always looked out for and helped me through everything. I just wish I could have been there to look after you, I miss you. Also I didn't know if you knew this but I had a crush on you, but I know you saw me as nothing more than a sister. I'm gonna be there for Hermione, don't you worry about you. She will be in good hands, Harry I love you." With that last line said she broke down into tears, he long time boyfriend Neville had to go up and get her so she could sit. Lastly was Hermione, she was trying to hold back tears. "Harry, you always said how lucky you were to have friends like us, but it was us that was the lucky ones. I love you Harold James Potter! You hear me? I love you, and always will. **

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Ooooh**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

_**Oooooh**_

_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Ooooh**_

_**I had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go,**_

_**Somewhere your not coming back**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you" **_

**By that time she was crying her eyes out, but she was still standing tall. She went over and sat next to Draco and Ron as the minister said the last couple words. Everyone went out into the cemetery after that to watch him being put in the ground. When the coffin had hit the bottom Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all tossed a white rose into the grave. After they did that they covered his coffin with dirt. "This is it, this makes it all real." Hermione said as they were looking at Harry's grave. "Hermione, this isn't the end. I know he is gone but you have so much to look forward to." Draco said. "Yeah, your gonna be the youngest teacher at Hogwarts, your gonna have a baby." Ginny added. "Thanks guys, but its gonna be hard." Hermione responded. "We aren't saying it's gonna be easy, but we will all get through this together." Ron said. "I guess your right, you guys are the best." Hermione said. So they all left the cemetery and went back to Draco's for the wake. In the months following Harry's death Hermione moved in with Draco so he could help take care of the baby, Ginny and Neville got married and Ron started dating Cho Chang. Hermione had the baby in may, it was a baby boy that she named Harold James Malfoy. Yes, she married Draco in February, they even got married in the same church that they had Harry's Funeral at. They knew that was what Harry would want, he would want them to be happy. Even though there lives were busy and they had all moved on they all met up every Sunday to go spend time with Harry.**


End file.
